1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to communication networks, and more particularly to a computer-implemented technique for converging connectivity for multiple virtual layered networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of multiple physical network connections using multiple physical network interfaces as peripherals in a single computer is well known in the art. An advantage of such a system is that a computer user can be concurrently and distinctly connected to multiple separate and discreet networks. This is particularly valuable in handling very large networks or in situations where high security is needed for each individual network but a computer user has clearance for access to more than one network at the same time. A requirement for this technique, replicable for each network connection and therefore restricting the number of connections that can be made, is the need for a specific hardware interface within a given node with an associated connection medium, for example an Ethernet cable, coupling the network interface to a specific network or network segment. To alleviate the restriction to the number of physical connections possible, the use of the 802.1q VLAN protocol, also known in the art, provides for the establishment of restricted broadcast domains on any given local area network that can redefine and restrict the boundaries of a logical network segment to ensure that targeted machines are able to communicate to the possible exclusion of all others. However this technique may be inefficient over wider area networks and may be considered insecure if transmissions are made over public networks without the assistance of secured tunnel, bridge or trunk connections between distinct VLANs which may be provided by additional, complex hardware and/or software modules.
The advantage of a virtual network connection is that it has made it possible for private networks to “piggy back” on or “tunnel” through other, often public networks and for the communications to be facilitated completely in software, thereby reducing costs and enabling rapid upgrade of network capability and deployment. The virtual network is accomplished by simulating with software the capabilities and functions normally delivered by physical network devices, however such virtual networks may restrict the corresponding capabilities of a physical local area network by preventing broadcasting over the virtual network connection thereby reducing the features provided by a broadcast domain.
Such virtual networks currently supply one point-to-point virtual network circuit at a time in any given client as an extension to exactly one physical network or as a bridge network between exactly two physical networks. In this context, it would be desirable to deliver the capabilities of a system concurrently connected to multiple distinct networks but doing so virtually as a software process.